No puedes huir de tu destino (Remake)
by SOLDIER 48-D
Summary: Todos estamos predestinados a alcanzar un objetivo, a repetir una y otra vez nuestras vidas hasta lograr dicho propósito, sin importar que, yo... Nosotros cumpliremos con nuestra misión.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos y amigas de Fanfiction, hoy por mi cumpleaños les traigo el re-escrito de "No puedes huir de tu destino" que como dije en "2018" quiero agregar, reemplazar y quitar varias cosas, por lo que no tienes que leer esta** **remasterización** **si no quieres, yo lo comprendo perfectamente. No quiero entretenerlos mucho con ésto, así que si te gusta, puedes dejarme un comentario, agregar el fic a sus favoritos y follows, se los agradecería mucho, sin más aquí les dejo el fic.**

POV: ¿?

No se porque… pero he tenido el mismo sueño desde que tengo memoria… en el estaba en un campo con solo un arbol a la vista y… ella. No se porque o quien es ella, lo unico que se es que siempre estuvo alli, escuchaba todo lo que decia, me ayudaba con mis problemas, me aconsejaba y me consolaba, siempre pense que era mi angel guardian.

No fue hasta una noche que supe que era mas que eso...

-¿otra vez?-me pregunto ella mientras acariciaba mi cabello con ternura.

-si…-le respondí mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en sus piernas-después de la escuela… cinco contra de mi-

-si te fueras conmigo, no tendrías que preocuparte por cosas como estas-ella con cuidado toco la herida de mi cabeza.

-no lo se…-

-vamos, anímate a venir aquí… te prometo una gran aventura, nuevos amigos, una nueva vida-

-me gusta mi vida actual, con mi familia y mis amigos-

-¿estas seguro? No habrá otra oportunidad-suspire, odio admitirlo pero me conoce bastante bien, no me puedo negar a una oportunidad única.

-déjame pensarlo… no es algo que se tome a la ligera-

-bien, te daré hasta la medianoche de mañana-sonreí y le agradecí… claro, tenia curiosidad de su mundo pero es cierto lo que dije, no es una decisión sencilla…-ya es hora que despiertes-

-¿no puedes esperar otros cinco minutos?, estoy tan cómodo aquí-

-quisiera que te quedaras aquí, pero ya debes irte David-sentí como todo a mi alrededor se oscurecía mientras que ella desaparecía lentamente. Desperté, podía escuchar a mi madre llamándome, quizás necesitaba que le hiciera un favor o algo. Casi olvido presentarme… mi nombre es David, soy un chico de gran estatura, mi pelo y mis ojos son cafés y tengo 16 años.

Horas mas tarde salí con mis amigos, quizás iríamos al centro comercial u otro lado-"será mejor no contar nada de lo que paso"-

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al centro?-sugirió Marcus mientras caminábamos sin rumbo alguno.

-por mi esta bien-respondió Joel.

-¿no creen que ya hemos ido varias veces este mes?-pregunto Peter.

-no, además es mejor que dar vueltas sin sentido-dije mientras les seguía, hasta que sentí como alguien me sujetaba del cuello mientras me apuntaba con algo por la espalda.

-¡DAME TODO LO QUE TENGAS!-dijo el sujeto, estaba asustado… hasta que supe quien era.

-hijo de perra-el sujeto me soltó mientras se reía, era otro de mis amigos Tony, el mayor del grupo, siempre tenia algo nuevo, ya sea una navaja o hasta un arma de defensa personal, antes vivía en un barrio peligroso, creo que era lógico que tenga este tipo de cosas.

-David ya estaba escondiendo el celular-comento Joel

-yo si me saque de onda-menciono Peter

-no te asustes David-dijo mientras me abrazaba con una mano

-cabrón… ¿Qué es?-el me dio una revolver de seis tiros, no estaba cargada-¿de donde sacaste esto?-

-contactos-le entregue el arma.

-no preguntare mas… a ti te quería ver… aquí tengo el dinero de la navaja-hacia mucho que quería una navaja, aunque nunca me había animado a comprarla… hasta ahora.

-¿si?-busco en su mochila y saco una navaja mariposa-aquí tienes-

-genial-empecé a revisarla, era negra con manchas rojas.

-hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?-llego Paulina, una amiga de la infancia.

-nada… discutiendo que deberíamos hacer… mierda-dijo Marcus, todos volteamos a ver lo que pasaba… esto se iba a poner feo. Enfrente de nosotros estaba un grupo de delincuentes, entre ellos estaba la persona que mas odio en este mundo, Erick, ya sabia a lo que venían… guarde la navaja, no la necesito para ellos.

Después de una corta pelea, salimos de ahí, con algunas heridas… se podía decir que "ganamos", alcanzaron a joderme el pie, por lo que Tony me ayudaba a caminar, hasta llegar a nuestro lugar de siempre, me senté en un banco.

-¿estas bien?-me pregunto Paulina mientras me observaba.

-si, me tomaron distraído y me dieron con algo en el pie… pero en un rato se me quita-

-huyeron en cuanto se vieron muy jodidos-

-no aguantaron nada-dijo Tony-apenas estaba calentando-

-son unos cobardes-Peter empezó a fumar.

-dame un poco de esa mierda-me paso otro cigarro, yo no acostumbro a fumar seguido, pero por algún motivo hoy quería hacerlo.

-bueno, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Joel.

-hay que quedarnos aquí-dijo Marcus.

-¿podemos hablar, JD?-me pregunto Paulina, parecía que estaba un poco nerviosa… "JD" es mi apodo que me dieron mis amigos.

-claro-termine mi cigarro y lo tire, Paulina y yo nos alejamos un poco del grupo para hablar tranquilamente. Paulina para mi es como una hermana pequeña, siempre que necesitaba consejos hablaba conmigo, al parecer esta no es la excepción.

-¿de que quieres hablar?-

-¿recuerdas a Chris?-

-si, ¿Qué? ¿acaso te gusta?-sonreí pícaramente, la conocía tan bien que casi podía leerla como a un libro abierto.

-este… yo… si, me gusta-

-tan pequeña y ya busca novio-me burle un poco de ella.

-solo eres mayor por un año-

-si, un año-a lo lejos pude ver salir humo negro cerca de nosotros-mierda, creo que algo se esta quemando… ve por ayuda-me puse en marcha hacia el humo.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?-

-todo lo que pueda-grite. Al llegar pude ver que era una casa que estaba envuelta en llamas, vi que la puerta se movía, tome un palo-retrocedan-ordene, mientras empezaba a golpear la puerta.

Al ver que no estaba funcionando me puse a pensar un poco, vi que había un cobertizo, quizás podría encontrar algo que me ayudara. Encontré un hacha, regrese a la casa-ALEJENSE-empecé a destruir la puerta. Cuando cedió todos salieron corriendo y tosiendo.

-¿falta alguien?-Pregunte.

-¡mi pequeña Lucy! ¡por favor sácala de ahí!-escuche un grito viniendo de la casa, casi por instinto entre, buscando a la niña.

-¡¿Dónde estas?!-un pedazo de techo cayo cerca de mí-¡¿DÓNDE?!- subí al primer piso, nada, en el segundo piso, la busque en un cuarto, la pequeña muerta de miedo se escondía debajo de la cama-ven, te sacare de aquí-la cargue con cuidado, al tratar de salir solo pude ver que las escaleras ya estaban en llamas, quizás a punto de caerse-"ni en pedo podre salir por ahí"-me asome por la ventana, pude ver unas luces rojas y blancas, los bomberos por fin habían llegado, solo tengo una salida… saltar por la ventana… no podía arriesgarme a que la niña se intoxicara, los bomberos preparan una red para atraparme.

Con mis manos protegí la cabeza de la niña y con el torso su cuerpo, me lance de espalda rompiendo la ventana, todo se volvió negro para mi.

Después de un tiempo, vi que estaba en el mismo árbol con ella mirándome-¿Qué paso? Me duele la cabeza…-trate de moverme pero no podía sentir nada… ¿me había quedado parapléjico?

-al tratar de salvar a la niña caíste mal de un segundo piso, ahora mismo estas al borde de la muerte-

-¿Qué hago aquí?-

-quería proponerte algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-tu me necesitas y yo te necesito ¿Qué te parece si nos ayudamos mutuamente?, yo hare que estés en coma en lo que haces lo que te pida, cuando termines te regresare a tu vida normal-

-¿si me niego?-

-pues… puedes empezar a rezar para que todo salga bien, aunque parece que no te aseguro nada si te quedas ahí, ¿Qué decides?-

-acepto-una vez mas todo se iba desvaneciendo… al despertar me sentí normal… observe mi alrededor, parecía que estaba en un tipo de bosque, revise mis bolsillos, tenia la navaja que Tony me vendió, a lado mío estaba el hacha que había usado en la casa con una nota-"cuídate de las criaturas del bosque, gana la confianza de los habitantes"-


	2. Chapter 2

Al leer la carta me quede confundido, ¿Cuidarme de las criaturas? ¿Ganarme la confianza de los habitantes?... esto seria mas difícil de lo que pensaba. Voltee la hoja para ver si había algo mas, y en efecto, quedaba la posdata-"utiliza sabiamente tus herramientas, ya que podrían ser las únicas que tendrás, los habitantes no son lo que tu crees"-

-bien… creo que es mejor empezar a caminar y buscar una salida…-suspire-y empecé a hablar solo… mierda-me adentre al bosque.

HORA Y MEDIA DESPUES.

Puedo sentir que algo o quizás alguien me observaba a lo lejos… aunque no podía ver a simple vista, con la navaja mariposa en la mano grite-¿Quién anda ahí?-no obtuve respuesta, el silencio del bosque se volvió incomodo en un momento, continué mi camino pero de la nada había aparecido una extraña criatura… parecía un lobo, pero su piel era de madera ¿Cómo era posible eso?... ¿Qué irónico, no?... lo pregunta el chico que hizo un trato con un ser sobrenatural…

Poco a poco iban saliendo mas lobos… acorralándome, les apuntaba con la navaja, claro, estaba muerto de miedo, no dejaba de temblar. Uno de ellos me tacleo tratando de morderme la cara, deje caer la navaja, mantuve su hocico lejos de mi cara, me lo quite de encima y me levante rápidamente mientras que los demás lobos se iban acercando mas.

No sabia que hacer… eran cinco lobos contra mi, no se si fue por nervios o una idea fugaz, pero tome algo de tierra con las dos manos y se lo lance a los ojos, dándome tiempo para salir corriendo de ahí. Después de correr por varios minutos me detuve detrás de un árbol, respiraba agitadamente-¿Qué demonios paso haya? ¿Qué putas eran esas cosas?-

-lobos de madera-escuche la voz de una mujer cerca mío, quizás era una de las habitantes de este lugar que me vino ayudar.

-¿Dónde estas?-pregunte mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

-aquí-respondió. Voltee mi cabeza por donde escuchaba la voz, para encontrarme con una cebra con unos grandes aretes, con collares que cubrían la gran mayoría de su cuello, brazaletes que cubrían una parte de su pata y todo de oro.

-aaahh…-quería gritar pero ella tapo mi boca con su casco.

-calla, si no quieres que nos encuentren-ella quito su casco-y cálmate-

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Estoy hablando con una cebra-

-y yo con un simio con poco pelo-

-demonios…-ella empezó a observar a todos lados.

-…sígueme-no parecía tener malas intenciones así que le obedecí… pero volví al suelo ya que otro lobo de madera me volvió a taclear, trate de librarme de el pero este era mucho mas grande que el anterior, forcejeaba contra el… cuando sentí que casi me lo quitaba de encima el lobo enterró sus colmillos en mi brazo, cada intento por zafarme de su mordida el dolor aumentaba. Cuando por fin me pude librar de el vi que me había arrancado una parte de piel.

-¡Ah! ¡Joder!-el dolor era insoportable. Solo pude ver como un frasco de vidrio se rompía frente de mi soltando vario humo, me aleje rápidamente.

-¡huye!-escuche nuevamente la voz de "ella"… pero no podía dejarla sola, empecé a buscarla con la mirada sin mucho éxito.

-¡¿Dónde estas?!-recibí un grito como respuesta, me apresure. La encontré, parecía herida y un lobo de madera se le acercaba lentamente, saque el hacha. Ataque al lobo para que no le hiciera nada, lo golpee repetidas veces hasta que escuche un quejido de dolor detrás de mí, así que fui a ayudarla, preocupado pregunte-¿Qué paso?-

-alcanzo a morderme una pata…-revise su herida… era mas seria que lo que pensé.

-ven… te ayudare-acerque mis manos, pero ella se alejo… quizás iba muy rápido y ella aun dudaba pero era para ayudarla, así que intente otra vez… ella aun con poca desconfianza no se alejo… la empecé a cargar, ignorando el dolor de la mordida-¿Dónde vives?-y pensé-"¿al menos tendrá una vivienda?"-

-por haya…-apunto con uno de sus cascos lo que parecía ser el horizonte.

-vamos…-empecé a caminar. La mayor parte del camino nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿tienes un nombre?-pregunto.

-si… soy David, aunque también me llaman "JD"-respondí-¿y tu?-

-Zecora-

-un gusto conocerte-

-el gusto es mío-dijo.

-¿es esa casa?-pregunte viendo una cabaña a pocos metros.

-si… ahí tengo algo para nuestras heridas-

-apresurémonos, antes de que algo mas pase…-acelere el paso. Al entrar en la cabaña la deje en lo que parecía ser su cama.

-en esa repisa hay un frasco verde… eso nos ayudara-dijo apuntando a la repisa.

-bien-fui por el frasco, al revisarlo vi que no había mucha medicina-

-toma, cúrate-le di el medicamento.

-pero tu herida esta peor… tu tómalo…-

-no, te agradezco tu ayuda pero yo tengo que volver a mi camino-

-¡no puedes volver ahí! ¡no así!-

-yo puedo, gracias-al salir de la cabaña sentí algo punzante en el pecho y caí al suelo.

TERCERA PERSONA

Zecora curaba las heridas de David, mientras examinaba un dardo que tenia en el pecho. Termino de curarlo… solo tenia que esperar que "él" despertara.

Después de varias horas despertó, parecía muy alterado… como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto mirando a todos lados.

-te desmayaste-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?-

-unas cuatro horas… quizás cinco, aunque deberías descansar mas-

-claro, como digas-el se acomodo en la cama, mirando al techo.

-¿de dónde eres? Y ¿Qué eres? Nunca había visto una especie como la tuya-

-soy un humano… no soy de por aquí… ¿Qué, no hay humanos aquí?-

-no hasta donde yo sepa-

-esto debe ser una maldita broma…- susurro mientras cubría su cara con sus manos.

-¿perdón?-

-no, no es nada-

-tranquilízate, intenta descansar… duérmete-

-vale, esta bien-suspiro.

David se relajo y cerro los ojos, después de varios minutos su quedo dormido. Zecora por su lado regreso al lugar donde se encontró con el, encontrando la navaja de David, la tomo con su hocico regresando a su humilde casa, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado.

FLASHBACK

Ella caminaba por el bosque en búsqueda de ingredientes para una de sus pociones, hasta que escucho lo que parecía ser la voz de otro poni. Con curiosidad fue a observar lo que estaba pasando, cuando por fin había encontrado el origen de la voz vio que no se trataba de un poni… era de una criatura que jamás había visto, ni siquiera recordaba haber leído sobre un ser así.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto susurrando mientras veía cada movimiento que hacia y sin dudarlo empezó a seguirlo en silencio.

-"tengo que permanecer oculta… no quisiera que huyera"-pensó mientras mantenía cierta distancia… hasta que eso se detuvo y sacaba lo que parecía ser una daga o cuchillo-"creo que percibió mi presencia…"-

-¿Quién anda ahí?-ella permaneció inmóvil hasta que el continuo con su camino, suspiro de alivio pero luego vio que la criatura era acorralada por varios lobos de madera-"tengo que ayudarlo… no puedo permitir que le hagan daño… no hasta que lo haya examinado"-

Ella pensaba en como ayudarlo sin que la viese… pero para su sorpresa el ya se había quitado de encima y corría para escapar de los lobos y que se detuvo cerca suyo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Al llegar a su casa empezó a examinar aquella daga-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto mientras veía la navaja mariposa-que cosa mas rara…-

Escucho unos quejidos por parte de David, empezó a sacudirlo para despertarlo-David… despierta… ¿Qué sucede?-El despertó de golpe, viendo la cara de preocupación de Zecora.

-Z…Zecora… perdona por preocuparte, es que… no es nada importante-el se limpio el sudor de su cara.

-¿acaso aun no confías en mi?-

-no es eso… en realidad no importa… es una idiotez-

-bueno… ¿quieres comer algo?-ella le ofreció.

-no, no quisiera ser una molestia-

-no es nada-

-esta bien, si, me gustaría comer-Zecora fue a preparar algo mientras el recordaba su sueño.

FLASHBACK

Podía ver lo que parecía ser 2 sombras, la segunda era de un color rojo, ambos tenían el mismo peinado. Sin previo aviso la sombra roja empezó a atacar sin piedad a la otra, poco desvaneciéndose dejando ver otra cosa.

Era un pueblo totalmente destruido, consumido por el fuego y el caos, en el centro de este, había dos sombras, una de ellas era la roja, la otra sombra (al parecer que es alguien mas) solo se mantenía distante, con la cabeza agachada… como un niño al cual acababan de regañar.

Cambiando de escena, estaba ahora lo que parecía una ciudad perfecta y las mismas dos sombras hablando con un ser resplandeciente, como si estuvieran haciendo un trato. Otro cambio… ahora era el mismo estrechando la mano con aquellas sombras.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK


	3. Chapter 3

-aquí tienes…-Zecora le dio algunas frutas-pude recuperar tu extraño cuchillo-

-…no te hubieras molestado… gracias-el recibió la fruta y el cuchillo, empezando a comer-"no quisiera aprovecharme de la hospitalidad de Zecora… pero creo que será lo mejor por ahora, aunque debería buscar un lugar donde quedarme, le preguntare…"-

-¿necesitas algo mas?-

-quería preguntarte, ¿sabes donde podría quedarme a vivir?-

-…no… pero puedes quedarte aquí hasta que consigas un lugar-

-¿no crees que es poco espacio para ambos?-Zecora pensaba lo que hacer.

-podríamos hacer una pequeña casa improvisada en una cueva cerca de aquí-sugirió.

-claro… me parece una espectacular idea-

-mañana empezaremos-

-de acuerdo-el pensó un poco en lo que ella dijo-espera un minuto… ¿empezamos?-

-sip-

-no, no, no, yo lo hare-

-y yo te ayudare… ¿Quién crees que hizo todo esto?-respondió mirando toda la casa-además ¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto al verle mas detenidamente.

-17, ¿Por qué?-

-solo eres un niño…-

-¿y eso que? Solo no quisiera que le pasara algo a mi nueva amiga-

Esto sorprendió a Zecora, apenas se conocían de hace unas horas y ya la consideraba una amiga-¿amiga?-

-si… bueno… me salvaste la vida, no me atacaste aun siendo una criatura desconocida para ti… al contrario me ayudaste y me has curado-

-…bueno… yo también te agradezco por salvarme de ese lobo de madera-

-yo mas-rio mientras terminaba de comer.

-jejeje… ¿te gustaron?-

-sip, a decir verdad, nunca había comido frutas tan deliciosas como estas-era difícil de creer, pero era verdad, las manzanas eran mas jugosas, en general parecía que tenían mas sabor comparadas con las de su mundo.

-me alegra que te hayan gustado-

El observo por una pequeña ventana como el sol se ocultaba-ya se esta haciendo tarde… deberías ir a dormir… ha sido un día pesado-

-¿tu no dormirás?-

-no, creo que ya he dormido suficiente-

-vale… si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme-

-claro…-

Al ver que ella estaba completamente dormida, David salió de la casa de Zecora mientras exploraba una vez mas aquel bosque…

Paso mucho tiempo caminando que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo. Regreso a la casa de Zecora, durante la caminata estaba pensando en su familia, lo mas seguro es que su madre este preocupada por el, deseaba poder decirle que todo estaba bien, odiaba mucho preocuparla, pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento.

No estaba seguro de como su padre y hermano llevaban las cosas… quizás simplemente no les importaba, o tal vez ahora mismo estarían diciéndole lo imbécil que era. Tampoco le importaba lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

Sus amigos quizás le iban a visitar al hospital… o tal vez estaban en sus casa esperando noticias… ellos eran así, no dejaban a nadie solo.

Al llegar se encontró con una furiosa Zecora.

-…hola-

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-fui a dar un pequeño paseo nocturno… de hecho aproveche y traje algunas frutas-

-al menos avísame la próxima vez-

-esta bien…-

-bueno… mejor vamos a desayunar-

-claro-

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar, podía sentir la tención en el aire… David intento romper el hielo iniciando una conversación.

-¿de donde vienes?-pregunto Zecora sin quitarle la vista en ningún momento.

-pues… es difícil de explicar-respondió mientras se rascaba el cuello

-…¿Cómo es?-

David empezó a hablar de como vivía en la tierra, sobre su familia y amigos omitiendo algunas cosas, para evitar cualquier tipo de malentendido. Al terminar su desayuno decidió por salir a ver unas cosas, reviso sus bolsillos, no lo podía creer lo que había encontrado.

-…mi teléfono… ¡que suerte!... un 70 de carga...-sin pensarlo 2 veces lo puso en ahorro de batería-al menos podre escuchar música mientras estoy aquí atrapado-sin dudarlo puso una canción.

-¿de donde viene esa música?-volteo a ver a Zecora, el sonrió mientras le mostraba su celular

-es mi celular-el le dio el teléfono, Zecora lo observaba detenidamente-es un invento humano-

-¿y que hace?-

-tiene varios usos… aunque yo mayormente lo uso para escuchar música y comunicarme con personas lejanas… sabes, he conocido a varias personas fantásticas de otros países por esto… es alucinante-

-…ehh-

-oh, lo siento, estaba pensando en voz alta… solo que es impresionante-recordó un poco de sus amigos virtuales… obviamente no los conocía en persona pero sabia que podía confiar en ellos.

-es una melodía hermosa-Zecora se sentó al lado suyo disfrutando de la música-aquí tienes-le entrego el teléfono, se quedaron sentados hasta que la canción termino.

-bueno… supongo que seguiré con lo de la cueva-David empezó a estirarse, mientras se levantaba.

-seguiremos-respondió Zecora siguiéndolo, David simplemente sonrió, le agradaba saber que podía confiar en alguien mientras estaba en ese mundo desconocido.

No tardaron en empezar a trabajar, usando todo a su alcance lograron hacer algo básico, una mesa, bancos y una cama.

-¿falta mucho para llegar?-

-no, casi llegamos-

-y dime… ¿sabes como podría hablar con… las princesas?-

-¿para que quieres hablar con las princesas?-respondió con otra pregunta… se notaba que sospechaba un poco de el.

-…nada especial…-dijo aparentando que no le importaba.

-no lo se… quizás yendo a Canterlot-

-¿y cuanto crees que podría tardar para llegar haya?-

-ummm… un día, ¿un día y medio?-

-mierda…-susurro, era un largo viaje… no podía hacerlo.

-pero puedes ir en tren-

-no creo que dejen subir a "monstruos"-

-tu no eres un monstruo-

-quizás tu no pienses que lo soy, pero si alguien me ve seguramente saldrá corriendo, lo se, porque yo haría lo mismo al ver a un extraño ser pidiendo un boleto para el tren-

-creo que en eso te puedo ayudar-

-¿Cómo?-

-con una poción-

-¿una poción? ¿no es peligroso?-

-¿acaso dudas de mi?-

-no, no, no, claro que no… ¡es genial! Entonces iré en dos meses-

-¿en dos meses?-

-si, aun tengo que aprender varias cosas-

-de acuerdo… llegamos-

-bien… ordenemos esto-

Después de un largo tiempo limpiando un poco la cueva, no se dieron cuenta que ya se había hecho de noche, Zecora le invito a quedarse en su casa en lo que terminaba con la cueva, se negó, improvisando una almohada con una bolsa y hojas. Zecora ya había regresado a su casa, agarro una manta y regreso a la cueva, dándosela para que se protegiera del frio de la noche.

UN MES DESPUES.

Zecora de vez en cuando le visitaba llevándole pequeños detalles, los cuales el agradecía enormemente ya que no sabia como conseguirlos, también descubrió que había un pueblo cerca, Ponyville, una vez intento entrar al pueblo pero el grito de una yegua le detuvo, sabia que había sido mala idea, pero tenia curiosidad… también había notado que últimamente ya no soñaba con aquel ángel que le trajo a ese mundo. Era muy extraño, después de tanto tiempo de soñar con ella, solo desapareció.

Aprendió a usar el arco, con ayuda de Zecora, al principio el pensó que no podría hacerlo y que solo quería impresionarlo… y lo logro, no solo pudo usar el arco si no que también había dado en el centro de la diana que el dibujo en un árbol alejado.

De igual forma, cumplió con su palabra, le hizo una poción para poder ir desapercibido por los habitantes de Ponyville y Canterlot.

-¿estas segura que funciona?-

-¿acaso aun desconfías de mi?-

-mas bien desconfió de la magia-

-todo ira bien-

Asintió con la cabeza, tomo la poción, podía sentir como su cuerpo cambiaba de forma… era raro y doloroso a la vez, sentía como si un camión le hubiera atropellado. Al terminar estaba muerto de curiosidad y no podía evitar sentir nervios.

-¿Cómo me veo?-

-bien… a decir verdad-

-¿Cuánto dura esto?... no me digas que me quedare así toda la vida…-

-no, claro que no, dura 7 días, hice suficiente para 2 meses-

-de acuerdo-

UN MES DESPUES

Tras aprender lo básico, decidió que ya era momento de ir a Canterlot. Zecora le había regalado unas cuantas monedas, dirigiéndose directamente a la estación de trenes, solo faltaba esperar a que el tren llegara… lo único que podía pensar en que nadie lo notara… al llegar el tren, solo se subió y se sentó en silencio, otros tres ponis se sentaron a su alrededor, no le molestaba pero no quería hablar con ellos… sobre todo porque no quería meter la pata…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos y amigas, antes de empezar quiero decirles que el remake tendrá muchos cambios, que quizás noten desde este capitulo, ya que cambiare personajes y situaciones del original, mas por OC'S de mi amiga Srawberry Blue (aunque últimamente no he hablado con ella por lo que no se si sigamos siendo amigos :s o si hice algo mal…) y míos, también agregare mas conversaciones, por esto me anime a hacer un remake, como en "Un gran cambio" que por cierto quizás esta semana salga capitulo nuevo, ya estoy trabajando en ello.**

Contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana mientras recordaba algunas cosas que Zecora me había enseñado, como…

-¿Qué es esta marca que tengo en el trasero?-

-es tu Cutie Mark, representa tu habilidad especial-

-¿y el mío que significa?-no sabia como interpretarlo… como alguien cayendo a una tumba o saliendo de esta...

-en realidad no se… nunca había visto una igual a la tuya… ¿quizás que puedes evadir a la muerte?-

Uno de los ponis hablo, regresándome a la realidad, era un unicornio de color azul oscuro, crin negra, ojos verdes y apenas podía verla, pero su Cutie Mark era un signo de interrogación.

-eh, tu boleto-

-…-el le entrego su boleto, el poni simplemente lo vio mientras le observa, saco lo que parecía ser una pequeña libreta, ahí puso boleto y se lo regreso-pareces nervioso… respira-

-¿Qué, es la primera vez que viajas?-pregunto otro, este era de un color rojo puro, crin negra con algunos cabellos blancos, unos lentes de sol cubrían sus ojos y su Cutie Mark era un plano azul.

-si… es la primera vez… ¿algún problema con eso?-

-vamos chicos… no lo molesten-dijo la poni que tenia al lado, su crin era de un azul claro y su pelaje azul mas oscuro.

-no, claro que no… solo era curiosidad… ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?-

-¿eh, mi nombre?-soy un imbécil… ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante?

-si… ¿acaso lo olvidaste?-pregunto con un tono burlesco.

-si lo recuerdo, soy… Afterlife-respondí con lo primero que se me había venido a la mente.

-un gusto Afterlife, yo soy Jigsaw… el grandulón a mi lado es Spectre y la bella dama es Star-

-el gusto es mío-

-y ¿a que vas a Canterlot? Nosotros venimos a arreglar unos cuantos asuntos-

-turismo… hace mucho que quise visitar Canterlot-Dije mientras volvía a observar el gran paisaje de afuera.

-¿siempre eres así de reservado?-

-si ¿Por qué?-

-nada en especial… solo que hace mucho no conocía a alguien así-

-a veces es mejor quedarse callado a decir una tontería-

-muy cierto-dijo Spectre.

-bueno ¿de que hablaban?-

-¿Qué no sabes que día es mañana?-

-en realidad no… si pudieras refrescar mi memoria…-

-es el día de lo corazones y cascos-

-"supongo que el día de San Valentín para ellos…"-pensé mientras alzaba los hombros-meh… no es algo que me preocupe-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-dijeron todos al unísono.

-en realidad solo voy a ver a las princesas-al darme cuenta de lo que dije me cubrí la boca con los cascos.

-pues suerte con eso niño-dijo Spectre mientras el y Jigsaw empezaron a reír.

-y ¿Por qué quieres hablar con ellas?-pregunto Star.

-eh… pues… este…-pensaba en alguna excusa… algo para no llamar mas la atención-pues… quiero reclutarme a la guardia real-

-en ese caso, ¿Por qué no te nos unes?-pregunto Jigsaw mientras me daba una tarjeta de presentación-estamos reclutando jóvenes como tu para diversos trabajos-

-lo tendré en consideración… gracias-dije mientras agarraba la tarjeta.

-miren, ya llegamos-menciono Star que miraba por la ventana.

-por fin-al bajar del tren pude observar con mas facilidad el lugar, solo tenia una palabra para describirlo-"genial"-sacudí la cabeza, necesitaba centrarme en mi objetivo… ¡ESO LUCE SABROSO!

Corrí directamente a una panadería, pero me detuve de golpe al recordar que solo tenia los bits para el boleto de regreso, de mala gana saque una manzana que tenia en mi morral, tras comer los mismo por vario tiempo ya estaba un poco harto.

Camine por la ciudad buscando el castillo… tras caminar por unos quince minutos lo encontré, había una larga fila… al parecer estaban reclutando para la guardia real… ¿Quién lo diría?. Tras esperar varios minutos en la fila por fin llegue al inicio, donde me recibió una vieja poni, melena gris y pelaje rosado-buenas noches señor-dijo.

-buenas noches-

-por favor llene este formulario, el jueves empieza el examen físico, el viernes el psicológico y el próximo lunes empezaría a trabajar ¿alguna duda?-

-eh… no… pero quie…-respondí.

-adiós y suerte…-dijo mientras hacia una seña con su casco para que me fuera.

-gracias… supongo-salí de ahí.

Recorrí la ciudad buscando un lugar donde dormir sin llamar la atención, por ahora había encontrado 3 callejones oscuros…

-¡ayuda!-con curiosidad me asome a ver lo que pasaba, era un unicornio amenazando a una Pegaso con un cuchillo…-"¿Por qué no vuela y escapa?"-al verla me di cuenta que estaba herida de un ala… quería ayudarla, pero siento como la poción de Zecora estaba perdiendo efecto-¡por favor!-

-"Al carajo, escapare si hay problemas"-regrese a ser humano, agarre un pedazo de madera que estaba tirada, salí de mi escondite y ambos se percataron de mi presencia asombrados a la vez que aterrados, le hice una seña con la cabeza para que ella se fuera.

-…-ella lo entendió y salió corriendo de ahí.

-¿Qué intentabas hacerle cabrón?-

-…ah…-el me apunto con el cuchillo-aléjate-no era tonto, el podía atacarme fácilmente a distancia con su magia.

Sin dudarlo me apuñalo en el hombro… dolía muchísimo… pero no podía permitir que hiciera algo mas, quite el cuchillo y me abalance sobre el, no se si era por el miedo o por el asombro, pero el tardo en reaccionar, al estar encima suyo le golpee en la cara hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-…¿estas bien?-poco a poco la pegaso se acercaba, parecía que aun me tenia miedo, es comprensible.

-si ¿y tu?-

-si… gracias-al percatarse de la sangre, parecía preocuparse-estas sangrando mucho…-

-deberías regresar de regresar a casa, antes que algo mas pase-cubrí la herida con un trapo, no parecía algo profundo creo que no es necesario ir al hospital.

-déjame curarte… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que me ayudaras-

-no es necesario-

-vamos… odio estar en deuda con alguien-dijo mientras inflaba un poco sus mejillas y miraba a otro lado.

-…esta bien…-

-sígueme-ella comenzó a caminar, yo detrás de ella, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser su casa-entra… no hay nadie por lo que no hay problema…-

-…okey-entre a la casa, ella acerco una silla y un envase lleno de alcohol, me senté y deje descubierta la herida.

-déjamelo todo a mi… quizás esto duela-

-lo se…-di un gran respiro mientras ella empezaba a desinfectar la herida con el alcohol.

-ay cabrón-ardía demasiado…

-lo voy a coser… solo serán 3 puntos…-dijo mientras empezaba a preparar la aguja.

-¿tan mal esta?-

-si…-ella empezó, era un dolor agudo pero era soportable… parecía muy concentrada, quizás quería evitar hacer mas daño.

-…parece que no es tu primera vez haciendo esto-

-no… hace mucho que me enseñaron a hacerlo-corto el hilo y con el mismo cuidado me vendo el hombro, ya estaba listo.

-gracias-me puse de pie.

-¿Qué eres?-

-soy un humano-

-¿tienes un nombre? ¿Cuál es?-

-si… me llamo David ¿y tu?-

-yo soy Lightshine-era la primera vez que le veía bien, era una pegaso color gris, crin morada, sus alas son hermosas ya que eran de tres distintos colores, la punta de las alas eran un morado oscuro, en el centro otro morado mas claro y la base eran rosadas aunque se podía ver una pequeña herida, tenia una pluma rosada en la oreja y un piercing negro sencillo-un gusto conocerte-

-el gusto es mío-extendí mi mano para saludarla pero ella simplemente examino mi mano.

-si que eres raro-dijo entre dientes aunque pude escucharle bien.

-vaya halago…-

-...no lo tomes a mal… lo que quiero decir… este…-la puse nerviosa, reí mientras ella buscaba una "forma adecuada para disculparse"

-lo se, solo juego contigo… se que soy una criatura nunca antes vista… por así decirlo-agarre mi morral.

-este… ¿tienes donde dormir? Dime la verdad-parece que quiere cambiar el tema…

-en realidad, acabo de llegar por lo que…-

-puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si quieres, vivo con una amiga que no creo que le moleste-

-¿estas segura?-

-si-

-pues… si, gracias-

-no es nada… siéntete como en casa-

-okey…-saque una de las pociones que me había hecho Zecora, la bebí regresando a ser un pegaso-esto simplificara las cosas-

-wow… eres una caja de sorpresas-

-déjame curarte…-dije mientras agarraba algodón con alcohol.

-e-estoy bien, no es necesario-

-no me gusta ver tus hermosas alas estén heridas-

-de a-acuerdo-ella extendió su ala herida, la agarre con cuidado y gentilmente le curaba.

UNA HORA DESPUES.

-Lightshine regrese-voltee a ver lo que estaba pasando, Star estaba en la entrada mientras me veía directamente, yo solo le salude-¿Afterlife?-

-hola Star, ¿todo bien?-pregunto Lightshine mientras iba con ella.

-si… ¿Qué hace Afterlife aquí?-

-¿Afterlife…?-tardo en entenderlo, parecía que el estaba pasando por desapercibido, lo cual tenia sentido ya que condiría el pánico, entonces decidió seguir la corriente-oh, yo lo invite a quedarse, creí que no habría problemas-

-no, no es ningún problema, solo me sorprendió-

-¿ya se conocían?-

-lo conocí en el tren… ¿y ustedes?-

-fue un amigo de la infancia… vino de visita-

-okey-

-bueno… ¿quieren cenar?-

-por supuesto... si no es molestia-

-claro que no Afterlife… después de todo eres el invitado-

-solo vamos ya, par de tortolitos-

Lightshine y yo nos sonrojamos por el comentario de Star, malinterpreto las cosas… fuimos al comedor y empezamos a cenar pan… era tan delicioso… extrañaba esto… ya que los últimos meses solo eran frutas y verduras, por lo que me harte ya que siempre era lo mismo, deje salir una pequeña lagrima, esperando que ninguna lo notara, estaba tan feliz… aunque también extrañaba la carne… pero sabia que aquí era imposible comerla.

-vaya que te gusta el pan…-

-si, bueno… es que hace mucho que no comía algo así de delicioso-dije terminando de cenar y un poco apenado.

-bueno… te enseñare tu habitación-le seguí hasta llegar a una habitación que solo tenia una cama y un pequeño librero-aquí es, que descanses bien-dijo mientras me daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla e irse sonrojada.

-igualmente-

Entre a la habitación y recosté en la cama, había sido un largo día, nunca me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Desperté al escuchar a Lightshine, al otro lado de la puerta.

-despierta, es hora de desayunar-

-buenos días-

-buenos días ¿dormiste bien?-

-sip… ¿y Star?-

-se tuvo que ir temprano por un asunto-

-ven, hay panqueques para desayunar-

-sip-

Durante el desayuno hablamos sobre diferentes temas, todos muy interesantes.


	5. Chapter 5

Al terminar de desayunar pude notar que Lightshine no me quitaba la mirada de encima, a veces me sentía incomodo, por lo que decidí iniciar una conversación hasta que llegara Star.

Después de hablar un rato, llego Star con un semental que ya conocía, quien se sorprendió mucho al verme.

-oh, hola Afterlife, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Jigsaw me saludo, estrechando los cascos.

-es una larga historia… resumiendo Lightshine me dejo quedarme a dormir-

-y… ustedes dos, ya sabes… ¿están saliendo?-

-eh… no, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-bueno, recuerda de lo que hablamos ayer, es el día de los corazones y los cascos, de hecho vine por mi prometida-el abrazo a Star mientras que esta sonreía.

-pues…-sentí a Lightshine detrás mío, le mire y note un pequeño rubor, aunque parecía estar triste mirando al suelo-quisiera hablar contigo, de semental a semental-

-de acuerdo-nos alejamos un poco de la casa de Lightshine-sabes Lightshine es linda y una buena chica, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad-

-mira, lo que pasa es que ayer la salve de un tipo que le estaba amenazando, no se si la quería asaltar o abusar de ella, pero pude salvarla, creo que solo por eso se comporta cariñosa conmigo-

-oh, entonces crees que puede estar enamorada de ese acto heroico-

-si, no quisiera herirla al momento de irme-

-¿te reclutaron?-

-se podría decir que si-

-vaya que eres persistente-

-me lo han dicho mucho-

-¿y que harás?-

-no lo se, es muy confuso, aunque debo admitir que si es muy linda-dije-"espera… ¿Qué acabo de decir?... me estoy volviendo zoofilico"-

-pues no se como ayudarte-

-mejor regresemos, no quisiera robarle mas tiempo a Star-

-si, regresemos-

Al regresar encontramos a Star y Lightshine conversando, la pegaso parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Jigsaw al verlas.

-…nada…-respondió Star, era obvio que pasaba algo.

Me acerque a Lightshine, con cuidado agarre su casco-Lightshine… ¿Por qué lloras?-

-dime, puedes confiar en mi-

-…Star ¿podrían dejarnos a solas?-

-claro… vamos cariño, aun hay muchas cosas que hacer, vamos a disfrutar el día-Star abrazo a Jigsaw mientras salían de la casa.

-esta bien, nos vemos Afterlife, suerte-

-te aseguro que mañana entro a la guardia real-dije mientras les veía irse.

-¿guardia real?-pregunto Lightshine un poco exaltada.

-si, mañana iré a reclutarme, por eso estoy aquí, necesito dinero-mentí pero era lo único que podía decirle.

-pero es muy peligroso, no me gustaría que te pasara algo…-dijo preocupada-si quieres puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras… no tendrás que preocuparte por el dinero… hasta que consigas un mejor trabajo, te ayudare-

-lo siento, pero es algo que ya decidí-ella bajo la mirada triste, yo le estire el casco-por eso quisiera pasar mi ultimo día con una maravillosa pegaso-

Alzo la mirada, sosteniendo mi casco-¿en serio?-

-claro que si… ¿quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo?-

-¡SI!...-se aclaro un poco la garganta-si quiero-

-entonces vámonos-

-sip-

Al salir de la casa fuimos directamente al centro de Canterlot, mirábamos varios enamorados caminando muy cerca uno del otro. Le abrace con un ala acercándola mas, esperaba un reclamo o un grito, pero simplemente apoyo su cabeza sobre mi, caminamos entre varios puestos que trataban vender lo máximo posible, en uno de ellos vi un pequeño collar con forma de un rayo de color negro.

-espérame un poco-fui al puesto, viéndolo mas de cerca-¿Cuánto vale?-

-veinte bits joven-

-"mierda… es lo único que tengo para mi boleto de regreso… no importa, podre conseguir mas después"-pague el collar, regresando con Lightshine.

-¿paso algo?-

-no, nada, solo quería darte esto-le puse el collar con cuidado-no es mucho, pero creo que te queda genial-

-es muy precioso… muchas gracias-dijo al observarlo, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-no es nada-sonreí mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Sin que pudiera darme cuenta, ella se separo un poco solo para intentar besarme. Estaba sorprendido, no sabia como reaccionar… acaso ¿esto estaba bien…? Somos de distintas especies y apenas nos conocíamos.

Me aleje un poco, ella reacciono ante esto y apenada desvió la mirada a otro lado-perdón, me deje llevar-

-no hay problema-dije, en eso se acercaron unos guardias, sus armaduras eran doradas con algunas partes azules.

-disculpe señor, tendrá que acompañarnos-dijo uno, sostenía una lanza mientras que el otro nada. Empezaron a escoltarme, no sabia lo que pasaba, pero no opuse resistencia.

-¿eh…? ¿Qué?-Lightshine confundida, trataba evitar que me llevaran.

-…no te preocupes Shine… todo estará bien-dije mientras uno de los guardias me empujaba.

Los seguí hasta el castillo, ¿sabrá que estoy aquí? ¿me llevaran a una celda?... tenia muchas preguntas, pero decidí callar para evitar problemas.

Al llegar me recibieron dos yeguas, una unicornio de color gris con crin rosada, la otra era una terrestre de color amarillo y su crin verde claro.

-¿es él?-pregunto la peli-rosado.

-si, prepárenlo para que pueda ver a la princesa-dijo el guardia.

-¿eh?-sin previo aviso, me llevaron a un cuarto de baño con una tina enorme-eh… yo puedo hacerlo solo-

-es nuestro trabajo-la peli-rosa me metió a la tina con su magia y con unos palos con esponjas en la punta me empezaron a tallar. Esto era humillante, en mas de un sentido, sin poder hacer nada solo deje que me bañaran.

Al terminar salí de la tina, secándome con una toalla-vayamos con la princesa-

-claro, sígame señor-

Sin decir una palabras caminamos por los pasillos del castillo, era espectacular, el diseño y decoración eran simplemente perfectas.

Al llegar a la sala de trono, ahí la vi por primera vez, estaba cara a cara con la monarca de Equestria, la Princesa Celestia, el guardia hizo una reverencia, yo con un poco de torpeza también me arrodille, hasta que su hermosa voz lleno el cuarto.

-levántense-el guardia y yo lo hicimos, al alzar la vista pude notar a otra poni, su pelaje era un color marfil y su melena era café claro y ojos amarillos-guardias, permítanme hablar a solas con el-los guardias hicieron una leve reverencia antes de salir de la sala.

No estaba de mas decir que estaba muy nervioso, no sabia que es lo que quiere de mi, ni siquiera sabia como dirigirle la palabra.

-es un placer al fin conocerte, David-

-el honor es todo mío, Princesa…-

-no tienes que ser tan formal… quisiera presentarte a Futurity-

-hola, un gusto en conocerte… ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame, David, Afterlife o JD?-aquella pony se acerco mientras me daba un apretón de cascos, me sorprende que sepan tanto de mi.

-David, estará bien-

-parece que lo estas pasando bien ¿no?-

-si… ha sido toda una aventura-recordaba todo lo que había pasado desde que llegue aquí… fue una gran experiencia-pero… ¿Cómo es que saben tanto de mi?-

-pues, nosotras fuimos las que te trajimos aquí…-

-…si ustedes fueron… entonces ¿para que me necesitan?-

-todo a su tiempo, David, solo nos queda esperar-

-¿esperar? ¿esperar que?-


	6. Chapter 6

Al despertar pude ver a mi familia alrededor mío, mis padres mi hermano y mis amigos, la primera en reaccionar fue Paulina, dándome un fuerte abrazo-me alegra que despertarás-sin soltarme acariciaba tiernamente mi cabeza.

Hacia mucho tiempo que quería volver a ver a mi familia y amigos, ahora estaban junto a mi en la habitación del hospital, correspondí al abrazo mientras le decía-tranquila… todo está bien-

-que bueno que sigues con nosotros-dijo Marcus

-es bueno volver-

-lo que hiciste fue muy peligrosos y estúpido, no vuelvas a hacer algo así-dijo Paulina al borde de las lágrimas.

-no prometo nada… ya sabes cómo soy-

-siempre tratando de ayudar a cualquiera… sin importar que…-susurro Joel

-te extrañamos hermano-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en coma?-

-mas de dos meses…-

-vaya… es mucho-dije mientras veía por la ventana, recordando todo lo que viví en Equestria, me preguntaba ¿Cuándo volveré a regresar allá? ¿Zecora y Lightshine me extrañarán? ¿Qué fue lo último que Futurity y Celestia hicieron?... Quizás nunca lo sabré, por ahora lo más importante estaba enfrente mío.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EQUESTRIA, PUNTO DE VISTA DE: ¿?

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Futurity mirando a Celestia fijamente.

-aun no lo tengo claro que sea el… tengo mis dudas y aunque lo fuera, solo es un niño…-

-yo sé que es el, sabes que nunca me equivoco-

-por ahora solo podemos esperar, todo a su debido tiempo-

-bien… yo seguiré manteniendo vigilado a Soldier y Reptile…-

-¿estas segura? No quisiera que tuvieras problemas con el…-

-no se preocupe… todo ira bien-

SEMANAS DESPUES, EN EL MUNDO HUMANO, PUNTO DE VISTA DE: DAVID

No tardaron mucho en darme de alta, sorprendentemente me había curado más rápido de lo esperado, también me alegro leer la noticia del incendio en el periódico, me llamaban héroe e idiota, simplemente no me podía creer que hablaron de mi en el periódico.

Y ni hablar de aquella familia, me visitaban diariamente para ver como estaba, siempre agradeciéndome por lo que hice.

8 AÑOS DESPUES

David manejaba tranquilamente por la carretera mientras seguía la letra de la canción "should i stay or should i go" The Clash, cantándola a todo pulmón.

Hacia mucho tiempo que se había separado de su familia y decidió vivir por su cuenta. Consiguió fácilmente un trabajo como maestro de literatura, por lo que no tenia problemas en el aspecto económico, era soltero, no tenia hijos ni preocupaciones. Seguía su camino hasta que recibió una llamada, bajo el volumen de la música y contesto.

-¿diga?-

-¿Dónde estas? Estoy enfrente de tu casa-

-oh, hola Maru, estoy de viaje-

-¿Qué? Y ¿Cuándo vamos a preparar las clases?-

-no te preocupes, es solo un viaje de dos días, regresare antes de que empiecen las clases, además yo las termine antes de partir-

-pero me prometiste que me ayudarías con las mías-

-si quieres te puedo ayudar con una videollamada cuando llegue-

-creo que esta bien-

-¿vez? Problema resuelto, te llamo al llegar-

-de acuerdo, hasta luego-

-adiós-colgó guardando su teléfono, descuidando un momento por donde iba, sin previo aviso, sintió un gran impacto. Sentía un dolor inmenso en la cabeza, su visión era nublosa, también tenia un par de costillas rotas y apenas podía moverse.

Lo ultimo que pudo ver fue como trataban de salvarlo, mientras que una oscuridad se apoderaba de el.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE: DAVID

¡¿Qué carajo?!... ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?... ¿estoy muerto…? No puedo moverme, ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos ni escuchar nada, ¿así terminara todo esto, así de fácil?

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero…

Poco a poco abrí los ojos, un cielo obscuro me dio la bienvenida, no sabia porque pero esto me daba el típico sentimiento de deja vú, como si ya hubiera estado en este lugar…

Me levante y comencé a buscar ayuda, fácilmente me di cuenta que estaba en un bosque… pero no si era AQUEL BOSQUE.

Si era el caso de que fuera el mismo que estoy pensando y si bien recuerdo ella podría ayudarme. A lo lejos escuche el leve crujir de unas hojas siendo aplastadas por algo, silenciosamente me acerque de donde provenía el ruido, al asomarme me encontré con un hibrido con cuerpo y cabeza de león, orejas y alas de murciélago, con cola de escorpión sin pensarlo comencé a correr lejos de ahí.

Al sentir que me había alejado lo suficiente de la criatura me arrodille en el suelo recuperando el aliento… sin darme cuenta de que había llegado a la entrada de un pequeño pueblo, era un hecho, había regresado a aquel mundo…

Sin que pudiera hacer nada, vi como una pequeña pony de color naranja y melena rubia trato de atacarme, pero la pude esquivar-detente, no busco problemas-trate de razonar con ella, no sirvió de nada ya que se estaba preparando para dar el siguiente ataque.

Ella corrió hacia mi tratando de darme un cabezazo, lo cual pude evadir, intento una vez mas pero se detuvo a mitad del camino, tenia un mal presentimiento, por lo que me gire para ver como una pegaso quería embestirme, me tumbe al suelo, provocando que esas dos chocaran.

-lo siento…-sin perder el tiempo, hui de ahí, no quería herir a nadie, por lo que me adentre de nuevo al bosque. Cuando pensé que las había perdido decidí esconderme arriba de un árbol, comencé a escalar uno, oculto revise por todos lados si estaban cerca, suspire de alivio al no ver nada-"joder… a sido un día largo…"-pensó mirándose las manos, estaban ensangrentadas con varias cortadas alrededor, no le dio mucha importancia, solo pensaba en lo que hacer-"podría esperar a que amanezca y buscar la cabaña, ella podrá ayudarme"-

Mi momento de tranquilidad fue interrumpida por aquella pony rubia, que pateaba el árbol con tal fuerza que hacia templar aquel fuerte roble-"¿pero que es lo que les pasa?"-

Parecía que ya no tenia escapatoria, no soportaría mucho tiempo ahí arriba, por lo que decidí saltar, en el aterrizaje di una pequeña vuelta sobre si mismo, reincorporándome rápidamente para correr una vez mas.

-¡¿QUÉ CORRALES?! ¡REGRESA AQUI!-le escuche gritar, ignorándola continúe mi huida.

-¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?!-sentí como algo me embistió desde la espalda.

-"…mierda"-pensé antes de perder el conocimiento.


	7. Chapter 7

PUNTO DE VISTA DE: ¿?

David estaba en el suelo inconsciente, la causa, una pony de color celeste y melena multicolor le embistió haciendo que este cayera contra un árbol, ella sacudió su cabeza mientras veía a las demás llegar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Rainbow?-pregunto una unicornio de color lavanda, melena un poco mas oscura con un mechón rosado.

-¿Qué? Solo quería asegurarme que no fuera peligroso-

-¿estará bien…? Fue un golpe muy fuerte-pregunto la peli-morada

-no te acerques tanto a el, no sabemos cuando puede despertar-dijo la pony rubia, reuniéndose con las demás.

-no hay tiempo para eso… Applejack, tu y Rainbow ayúdenme a llevarlo a la casa de Fluttershy para que lo revise-

-pero Twilight… no sabemos nada de esta criatura… no podemos tomarlo a la ligera-

-bien, entonces…-Twilight con su magia ato pies y manos del humano con la cuerda que tenia Applejack-de esta manera no podrá hacer nada ¿así esta mejor?-

-creo que si…-

Así las tres cargaron a David hacia la casa de Fluttershy quien al ver al humano inconsciente se asusto, pero luego de una breve explicación de que no era malo, le empezó a examinar de pies a cabeza en busca de alguna herida.

-ahora que lo pienso, podrías habernos teletransportado Twilight-menciono Rainbow

-preferí no hacerlo porque no se si podría afectarle de una manera u otra-

Al terminar de revisarlo, Fluttershy le pregunto a sus amigas-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Esta malherido… lo que mas me preocupa es golpe en su cabeza-

-hace una hora me llego una carta de la Princesa Celestia con un encargo… que buscáramos a este humano… detallo su apariencia, decidí ir con Applejack y Rainbow Dash, nos separamos, para minutos después ver que ellas le habían cazado-

-bueno… tiene varios moretones y cortadas alrededor de su cuerpo, cortadas en sus manos y el golpe en la cabeza, ahora mismo comenzare a curarlo, Applejack ¿podrías traerme el alcohol y algodón de mi cuarto, por favor?-

-claro, dulzura-

-no tardara en despertar-

-gracias por todo esto Fluttershy, solo nos falta ver donde dejarlo-

-no es nada… y si quieres lo puedo cuidar por hoy-

-si, no sabes el gran favor que me estas haciendo Fluttershy, en serio muchas gracias-

-tranquila, no es nada-

-ya se esta haciendo muy tarde-dijo Rainbow mientras bostezaba-ya deberíamos regresar-

-si, tengo que informarle a la Princesa lo que paso, que ya tenemos al humano-

-si, la abuela Smith ya debe estar preocupada… entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo Applejack entregándole el alcohol y algodón a Fluttershy.

-si, nos vemos luego-se despidió Rainbow.

-adiós-se despidió Fluttershy cerrando la puerta, observo al humano por unos instantes, luego iniciando con su tratamiento, pasaba cuidadosamente el algodón por las heridas de aquel ser, pero a la vez era firme.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, PUNTO DE VISTA DE: DAVID

-¡Auch! Mi cabeza-desperté al sentir los rayos del sol sobre mis ojos, tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza, quería recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, trate de sobarme la cabeza pero fue cuando me di cuenta que mis pies y manos estaban amarrados, además de varios vendajes alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Lo único que recordaba era que aquella pegaso… ¡LA PEGASO!... nada estaba bien… trate de liberarme pero un leve ruido me detuvo, parecían ser unas escaleras, fingí estar dormido y con un ojo medio abierto veía lo que pasaba, una pegaso amarilla con melena rosada se acercaba mientras hablaba con un conejo blanco, su voz era hermosa.

-vamos Ángel, el solo se quedara aquí hasta que se recupere-escuche, lentamente se acercaba a mi, cerré por completo el ojo y pude sentir su casco en mi frente-espero que te guste la comida… la verdad no sé que es lo que comes, pero creo que con la fruta que deje estará bien-con delicadeza deshizo un poco el nudo para que pidiera liberarme.

Ella lentamente se alejo, dejando la habitación.

-"al parecer ella me esta cuidando… ¿Por qué?..."-me deshice de aquellas ataduras y me levante, el conejo al ver que estaba despierto me enseño una charola llena de comida, muy curioso-jeje gracias amiguito-dije mientras agarraba una manzana, el conejo solo roto los ojos.

MENTE DE ANGEL

-si este idiota sigue aquí, no me va a importar lo que haya dicho Fluttershy-pensó el conejo antes de irse saltando.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE: DAVID

Que tierno conejo… empecé a comerme la manzana, aun eran mas jugosas que las de mi mundo, ¿las habrá cultivado ella?.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y las dos ponis que entraron parecía que no se sorprendieron al verme, o al menos eso pensaba, una de ellas era aquella pegaso y a un lado suyo estaba una unicornio morada, al principio se alejaban lentamente, tenia que hacer algo para que me temieran.

-…hola…-¿es en serio? ¿fue lo único que se me ocurrió? Las dos parecían nerviosas, tenia que pensar mi próximo paso sabiamente-"¿Cómo están? Tranquilas no le hare daño, no… podría preguntarles como llegue aquí… no mejor lo primero"-pensé, levante las manos, solo tenia la manzana-tranquilas… no les hare nada, solo me gustaría saber como termine aquí-Dije-"mierda… espero que no se pongan nerviosas"-

-yo fui quien te trajo… veraz… mi amiga Rainbow Dash te dejo inconsciente lo cual lamento mucho, te traje aquí para revisar si no tenias una herida grave-dijo la pony morada

-agradezco la ayuda y la comida… después tendré que hablar con esa tal Rainbow...-

-no es nada… ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-bien, solo tengo un leve dolor de cabeza, pero nada importante-

-¿tienes un nombre?-

-o si, perdonen mi descortesía, me llamo David o me pueden llamar JD, ¿ustedes como se llaman?-

-yo soy Twilight Sparkle-dijo la unicornio.

-m…mi nombre es F…Fluttershy-dijo la pegaso con una voz inaudible.

-disculpa… ¿podrías repetirlo? No alcance a escuchar-

-Flu…tter…shy-

-un poco mas fuerte, por favor-

-Flutter…shy-

-¿Fluttershy? ¿es así o me equivoco?-

-si, es así-

-¿tímida?-

-si-

-tranquila, no te hare nada-dije mientras le daba una mordida a la manzana-esta muy rica… ¿tu la cosechaste?-

-en realidad no, fue Applejack, una amiga nuestra-respondió.

-de todos modos gracias por dármela-

-lamentamos interrumpir tu desayuno-

-no hay problema, ¿no les parece mejor acompañarme?-

-claro-dijeron mientras se sentaban junto a mi, charlando, las preguntas no se hicieron de esperar como "¿de donde eres?" o "¿Qué era lo que comía?" lo cual a la ultima pregunta tuve que mentir, sobre todo para no asustarlas.


	8. Chapter 8

Al terminar de desayunar, Twilight me menciono que me iba a presentar con sus amigas para que pudiéramos conocernos mejor y evitar algún malentendido.

Aunque mi apariencia no era la mejor, mi playera blanca estaba ensangrentada y el pantalón de mezclilla estaba llena de tierra, no podía hacer casi nada, por lo que solo me sacudí todo el polvo.

Al abrir la puerta sentí como algo me derrumbo, encima mío había una pony de color rosada, con una melena muy loca de un rosa mas oscura, preguntándome varias cosas a la vez… ¿acaso no respira?

-¡HOLA! HOLA, me llamo Pinkie Pie ¿Qué eres? ¿tienes un nombre? ¿Cuál es? ¿Qué color te gusta mas? ¿el blanco? ¿el negro? ¿el rosado? ¿eres bueno o malvado? Si eres malo, podríamos ser ene-amigos, será súper-duper-divertido…-Twilight rápidamente la aparto un poco de mi mientras le tapaba la boca.

-disculpa… ella se emociona mucho cuando alguien nuevo llega al pueblo…-dijo mientras soltaba a Pinkie.

-¿Cómo no estarlo? Cuando alguien llega a Ponyville quiere decir un nuevo amigo, ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo?-

-claro, será interesante-

-bueno, vayamos con las demás para que te conozcan-

-disculpen… ¿podríamos ir primero a ver a una amiga mía?-

-…por supuesto, solo dinos donde vive-

-en el bosque Everfree-

-¿acaso eres amigo de Zecora?-pregunto Pinkie.

-ella me ayudo cuando mas lo necesite… si, soy amigo de Zecora-

-bien, vayamos con ella-dijo Twilight.

Fluttershy se quedo en la casa esperando a sus amigas, mientras que Pinkie Pie, Twilight y yo caminábamos hacia la cabaña de Zecora. Era un momento incomodo ya que nadie hablaba por lo que decidí romper el hielo.

-¿Por qué no me cuentan algo de ustedes? Quizás tu Twilight, tengo curiosidad-

-no hay mucho que decir de mi… soy la aprendiz de la Princesa Celestia, mis pasatiempos son leer y estudiar… me encanta pasar tiempo con mis amigas y soy el elemento de la magia-

-"en pocas palabras… estudiosa e importante" ¿y tu Pinkie?-

-trabajo en la pastelería Sugar Cube Coner, me gusta divertirme con mis amigas, también organizo fiestas para que todos estén felices… y soy el elemento de la risa-

-"activa, amistosa… en exceso y simpática"-

-¿Cómo es tu mundo…? No se si debería preguntar pero en verdad tengo curiosidad-

-es complicado… te lo diré cuando estemos solos, será lo ideal-

-esta bien-

-llegamos…-dije al ver la cabaña. Tome aire y llame a la puerta.

-pasen-escuche al otro lado de la puerta, al adentrarme vi que estaba haciendo algo en su caldera.

-bienvenidos…-

-hola Zecora-respondieron Pinkie y Twilight.

-hola-ella rápidamente volteo a verme.

-no puede ser…-fue lo único que pudo decir, me acerque, abrazándola-David… en verdad eres tu-

-si, soy yo… Zecora-

-pero… ¿Cómo es posible?... fueron mas de ocho años… pensé que habías…-dijo entre lagrimas, con gentileza le quite las lagrimas.

-te dije que regresaría… no llores… harás que yo también lo haga-

-bien… quiero que me cuentes todo…-

-de acuerdo…-me senté en el suelo, esto iba para largo.

Le hable todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo, desde que regrese a mi hogar, la muerte de mis padres, mi carrera como maestro, omitiendo las cosas fuertes, no les explicaría como fue que murieron mis padres… o yo… las tres me escuchaban atentamente.

-no esperaba que tu vida fuera tan… dura-dijo Pinkie.

-si… pero hay que enterrar el pasado-

-ya deberíamos regresar, quizás ya estén en la casa de Fluttershy-

-de acuerdo… nos vemos luego Zecora-

-si… solo prométeme que vendrás a verme-

-por supuesto…-

-adiós Zecora-

-adiós-

En el camino de vuelta a la casa de Fluttershy vi como ellas dos estaban triste, quizás sentían pena por mi, pero en realidad ya nada de eso importaba.

Al entrar pude ver a una pony que no conocía, era blanca con melena morada, a su lado estaba aquella pony rubia y pegaso la celeste, las mismas que me persiguieron por el Everfree.

Solo se quedaron sentadas mirándome tranquilamente…

-regresamos-

-entren-

-chicas, les quiero presentar a David-Twilight me dio un pequeño empujón para que entrara.

-es un gusto David-empezó la rubia-yo soy Applejack, lamento mucho lo de anoche-dijo mientras me estiraba el casco.

-no hay problema-dije mientras le estrechaba el casco.

-yo soy Rainbow Dash, me alegra conocerte-

-¿tu fuiste la que me dejo inconsciente?-

-si, perdona, pensábamos que eras malo… pero Shy nos conto sobre ti-

-…sinceramente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si viera a una rara criatura ¿sin rencores?-

-sin rencores-

-es un placer conocerte, yo soy Rarity-se presento la albina, con un tono elegante, sabia como lidiar con los de su clase.

-el placer es todo mío miss Rarity-respondí-bien… supongo que tienen preguntas-

-de hecho Shy ya nos explico todo-

-¿en serio?-

-si, la mayor parte-

-aquí tienen-Fluttershy dejo en la mesa una bandeja con té y varios aperitivos.

No podía evitar las miradas curiosas de las chicas… era incomodo-¿paso algo?-

-solo uno cariño… tu ropa-dijo Rarity.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-¿Cómo puedes vestir eso? Esta roto y sucio-

-pues es lo único que tengo… no tengo nada mas-

-puedo hacerte ropa nueva, solo ven a mi boutique-

-no… así estoy bien, no quisiera molestar con algo como esto-dije-"eso y que no tengo dinero para pagar"-

-no es ninguna molestia, solo pasa mañana para tomarte medidas-

-no es necesario, en serio-

-insisto, no te preocupes por el dinero, será un pequeño regalo de mi parte-

-bien… mañana iré-dije derrotado.

Después de eso, ellas empezaron a hablar de sus asuntos, por lo que decidí salir de ahí, ya que me sentía fuera de lugar, me senté en el suelo recargándome sobre un árbol, mirando el atardecer me veían varios recuerdos a la vez, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la nostalgia.

Hasta que escuche crujir el pasto, al voltear a ver, me encontré con Applejack que trataba de acercarse a mi.

-¿puedo sentarme contigo?-

-por supuesto-hice un espacio para que pudiera sentarse a mi lado.

-¿paso algo? ¿Por qué saliste?-

-me siento un poco fuera de lugar… como si no pudiera encajar con ustedes-

-a sido un cambio muy brusco ¿verdad?-

-ni lo menciones…-

-Twilight nos estaba contando sobre ti-

-¿si?-

-quisiera saber como era tu vida en el otro mundo-

-pues te lo contare…-una vez mas conté mi historia, hasta que pregunto algo que me incomodo.

-¿y tienes novia?-

-¿disculpa…?-

-¿Qué si tienes novia? O ¿has tenido una relación seria?-

-no, por ahora no, solo tuve una vez relación seria pero desde que termino no he tenido otra, tampoco me interesaba conseguir a alguien mas-

-ya veo… deberíamos regresar, se esta haciendo tarde-

-si… solo déjame ver algo-revise mis bolsillos, encontré mi teléfono y mi cartera, que por alguna razón aun los tenia.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-es un aparato de mi mundo… mira, así era mi hogar-le mostré varias fotografías que me tomaba en mis viajes.


	9. Chapter 9

-es un lindo lugar-dijo Applejack mirando las fotos.

-si… lamentablemente ya no podre regresar ahí…-

-no te preocupes, nosotras haremos todo lo posible para que te sientas como en casa-

-…gracias-

-aunque debes extrañar tu antigua vida-

-si… pero tengo el presentimiento de que puede mejorar aquí, hace frio… deberíamos entrar antes de que nos resfriemos-dije mientras me dirigía a la casa.

-claro, compañero-dijo mientras me seguía.

Al entrar vimos a todas riendo, pero en un tono bajo, quizás por un comentario o chisme de alguna.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Applejack.

-no es nada cariño, solo un chiste de Pinkie Pie-Rarity respondió mientras tomaba un poco de su té.

-bien David, daremos un recorrido por el pueblo-

-¿eso esta bien?... quiero decir… no creo ser bien visto por aquí-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Pinkie.

-¿quizás porque soy de una especie desconocida? Todos pensaran que soy un monstruo malvado al verme-

-no exageres, que seas diferente no quiere decir que seas malvado-dijo Rarity.

-además, anuncie la llegada del invitado de la princesa en la mañana, muchos estaban intrigados por saber como eres-menciono Twilight.

-entonces… ¿no hay problema?-

-claro que no, ¡será divertido!-exclamo Pinkie.

-bien, daré una vuelta por el pueblo con ustedes-

-¡SIII!-grito.

-vamos-dijo Twilight.

-claro… pero antes, ¿me podrían decir donde pasare la noche?-

-pensé que te quedarías a dormir aquí otra noche-

-no quisiera aprovecharme de tu hospitalidad-

-no es nada, de hecho me agrada tu compañía-

-esta bien, me quedare otra vez… entonces vayamos al pueblo-

Así Pinkie y Twilight empezaron a mostrarme el pueblo, no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuve por aquí. Las miradas no se hicieron de esperar, muchos ponys me observaban pasar, unos con cara de sorpresa y otros con curiosidad, mas ninguno con miedo, aun así me incomodaban sus miradas.

-"me tendré que centrar en encontrar un trabajo, no puedo quedarme en la casa de Fluttershy, pero… ¿de que?... podría pedir sugerencias pero… ¿Quién se atrevería a contratarme?"-

-…ahora te mostraremos donde vivimos-dijo Pinkie, la verdad no le estaba prestando atención, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Twi.

-Si… ¿por?-

-te detuviste de repente, sin decir nada-menciono Rainbow volando a mi alrededor.

-lo siento, me quede pensando… ¿saben donde podría conseguir trabajo?-

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo?-

-quizá algo físico-

-no se… ¿alguna necesita ayuda?-

-la Sra. Cake necesita un repartidor pero no ha encontrado ninguno-

-perfecto, podrías trabajar con Pinkie-

-si… si no hay problema con la Sra. Cake claro-

-no te preocupes, te aceptara-

-mañana veremos ¿si?-

-oki doki loki-dijo mientras regresaba a su camino, saltando.

En eso llegaron tres potrillas, una era de color mostaza con melena roja, otra era una unicornio blanca con parte de la melena morada y la otra rosa, la última era una pegaso naranja con melena morada.

Al verme parecían asombradas, se fueron acercando poco a poco, volteé a ver que Applejack se acercaba a ellas y empezaron a hablar, en cambio Pinkie me empujaba a otro lado, hablando de varias cosas a la vez, hasta que vi que estaba empujándome hacia un árbol… con puerta, al entrar vi a un dragón morado con verde, ambos estábamos muy asombrados el uno por el otro, me agache para verle bien.

-el es Spike, Spike el es David-Pinkie nos presento.

-mucho gusto Spike-

-el gusto es mío David-

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunte al observar la gran cantidad de libros alrededor.

-es la biblioteca de Ponyville, bienvenido-

-¿esta es tu casa?-le pregunte a Twilight.

-sip-

-genial, me agrada, leer es de mis pasatiempos favoritos-

-¿en serio?-

-si, ¿Cuál libro me recomendarías?-

-hay muchos de donde elegir, pero sin duda te recomendaría este-me dio un libro con el titulo de "Insanity".

-bien, lo leeré cuando pueda-puse el libro en su lugar.

-Rainbow ¿podrías seguir dándole el recorrido?-pidió Pinkie.

-claro, sígueme David-me llamo Rainbow.

-¿Dónde irán ustedes?-

-…recordamos que teníamos que hacer algo importante-

-si quieren puedo ayudarlas-

-¡no!... digo… no, es algo personal-

-ven, todavía nos queda mas que ver-Rainbow salió volando de la biblioteca.

-¡espérame!-

-¡alcánzame si puedes!-fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que aumentara la velocidad.

-que fastidio…-corrí lo mas rápido que pude. Cuando por fin pude alcanzarla, ella ya estaba acostada sobre un árbol-¿Qué? ¿soy tan lento?-

-es eso o yo soy la mas rápida de toda Equestria, pero es igual-

-no debí preguntar-me acosté a su lado, tomando unos minutos de descanso.

-continuemos-

-solo un ratito mas-

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-¿dormir?-

-por mi, bien-

Dormimos debajo del árbol, ella usaba mi brazo como almohada mientras que yo recargaba la cabeza en el suave pasto.

-…David, despierta-

-…zzz…-

-despierta ya-

-…zzz…-

-¡DESPIERTA!-

-¡AH! ¿PERO QUE…?-desperté de un salto

-al fin despiertas-a lado mío estaba Rainbow.

-que susto…-dije aun exaltado.

-si, no es para tanto-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-las 8 de la noche, tienes el sueño pesado, sígueme-

-¿A dónde?-

-tu solo sígueme-

-de acuerdo-aun tenia mis dudas.

Le seguí hasta un edificio con temática de dulces, como una casa de jengibre.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-comeremos un poco-

-esta bien-

Al abrir la puerta, todo estaba a oscuras, podría ser que no estaba abierto.

-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron varios ponys al unísono, fue tan inesperado que retrocedí tropezando y cayendo, Pinkie se acerco con un gorro de fiestas, poniéndomelo.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-tu fiesta de bienvenida, tontito-

-…esa no me la esperaba…-me levante, Pinkie tomo mi mano, mientras me presentaba a todos los ponys presentes.

PUNTO DE VITA DE: ¿?

David se encontraba sentado, distantes de los ponys que disfrutaban de la fiesta, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando se acercaron las mane six.

-¿Por qué no vas a divertirte?-le pregunto Rarity.

-…-no respondió.

-…David-Twilight le llamo la atención moviéndole un poco.

-…¿eh?... ¿Qué paso?-

-pareces pensativo ¿Por qué no vas a bailar un poco?-

-…no lo se…-alzo los hombros mientras miraba su bebida.

-ven, bailemos todos juntos-dijo Pinkie.

-…no-

-vamos, ¡será divertido!-exclamo Twilight.

Todas le sujetaron de la mano tirando de el levemente, mientras el todavía se resistía.

-no-respondió haciendo berrinche.

-vamos chicas-ellas tiraron mas fuerte.

-por favor, no se bailar-desesperadamente mintió para zafarse de esa situación.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES.

David bailaba junto a las mane six, mientras que los demás ponys disfrutaban de la comida y la música.

-ya vez, es divertido-hablo Pinkie.

-si… por cierto, ¿Quién organizo la fiesta?-pregunto.

-¡YO!-grito.

-muchas gracias, Pinkie-

-no es nada, solo disfruta-

-claro-el siguió bailando, disfrutando de la compañía de las ponys.

La fiesta termino hasta la una de la mañana, en la casa de Twilight, las mane y David seguían divirtiéndose, jugando verdad o reto, todas estaban emocionadas, Rainbow fue la que empezó.

-Fluttershy, ¿verdad o reto?-

-uhm… reto-

-"veamos… ¿Cuál seria un buen reto?... ¡ya se!"-pensaba Rainbow, acercándose a Flutters, susurrándole al oído-te reto a que...-

-…eso es muy cruel…-

-lo se, pero solo es un juego-

Shy se acerco lentamente a Twilight, susurrándole algo que los demás no pudieron escuchar.

-¡RAINBOW!-

-solo es un juego-

-no voy a preguntar, sigues tu cubito de azúcar-dijo Applejack.

-David, ¿verdad o reto?-

-reto-

-te reto a que le des un beso a la que creas mas tierna de nosotras-

-¿saben que? Mejor elijo verdad-

-¿Qué pasa David? ¿tienes miedo?-

-no, nada de eso, es solo que me siento incomodo-

-vamos, como dijo Rainbow, solo es un juego-


	10. Chapter 10

David se levanto mirando a las mane, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Twilight, con un sonrojo muy visible se cubrió la cara con sus cascos por la pena, David solo regreso a tomar asiento, mientras que un silencio incomodo invadía la habitación, hasta que…

-yo iba a apostar que seria Fluttershy-Pinkie le susurro a Rainbow.

-eh, ¿podríamos seguir, por favor…?-dijo David, incomodo.

-…oh, si claro-respondió Rarity-Pinkie, tu sigues-

El juego continuo.

Al terminar el juego, las mane six se quedaron dormidas en la casa de Twilight, David por su cuenta deambulaba por la casa, no tenia sueño, subió al balcón de la biblioteca, donde podía observar perfectamente la luna.

-tan hermosa como siempre…-dijo.

Escucho algo detrás de el, volteo a ver para encontrarse con Twilight, ella había visto a David subir al balcón, por lo que decidió seguirlo en silencio.

-espero que no te moleste que este aquí…-

-no, no hay ningún problema-

-ven, acompáñame un rato-

-esta bien-

-linda noche, ¿no crees?-

-si, muy bonita…-

-…Twilight, si algo te incomoda solo dímelo-

-no, no es nada-

-¿segura?-

-sip-

Todo se volvió incomodo, por lo que David pensó en algo para comenzar una conversación.

-háblame un poco sobre el libro que me recomendaste-

-el libro cuenta las aventuras de una pony llamada Daring Do, de hecho es uno de los poco libros que le gustan a Rainbow Dash, así que creo que también te podría gustar a ti-

-genial… y ¿conoces historias de aquí? Ya sabes ¿de Equestria?-

-si conozco muchas, ¿quieres que te cuente algunas?-

-si no es molestia-

Ella le conto sobre como se fundo Equestria, conversaron del tema, pero ella estaba cansada, durmiendo al lado de David. El la cargo hasta su cuarto, recostándola en su cama.

-que descanses

El salió del cuarto, regresando a la sala de estar, se recostó en el suelo, como ultimo reviso la hora, las dos de la mañana, por lo que se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente despertó al sentir como alguien lo sacudía suavemente, al ver una melena rubia, sabia que era Applejack.

-vamos, despierta, es hora del desayuno-

-cinco minutos mas… por favor…-respondió acomodándose nuevamente.

-vamos, levántate-dijo sacudiéndolo mas fuerte.

-esta bien, esta bien, ya me levante-el se sentó en el suelo, mientras se tallaba un ojo, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que había dormido tan bien? No lo recordaba, pero era tan satisfactorio despertar sin ningún tipo de apuración o problema, eso se quedo en su mundo.

-prepare unos panecillos-dijo Fluttershy desde la cocina.

-suena delicioso-dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina, agarro uno de los panecillos, examinándolo, ahora que lo pensaba, la mayoría de los dulces que había eran iguales que los de su mundo.

-¿pasa algo? ¿no te gusto?-pregunto Flutters triste, David reacciono rápidamente y contesto.

-no pasa nada, se ve delicioso-dio un bocado, saboreándola-esta genial, me encanto-

-oh, me alegra que te gustara-ella sonrió levemente.

-no olvides que iremos a mi boutique para tomarte medidas, cariño-

-si, no lo olvido, pero me gustaría ver primero lo del trabajo… hablando de… ¿Dónde esta Pinkie?-

-ella fue a arreglar todo con los señores Cake-

-…bien…-

Spike los cruzo cargando una pila de libros, que casi se le caen si no fuera por la rápida reacción de David, el le ayudo tomando la mayoría de libros que tenia.

-veo que necesitas ayuda-

-gracias David-

-¿y que haremos con estos libros?-

-los acomodaremos alfabéticamente-

-de acuerdo-

Ambos empezaron a organizar los libros, mientras que las manes se iban a sus respectivas casas. No tardaron mucho en terminar.

Después de ayudar a Spike, David se dirigía a Sugarcube Corner, no tenia tanta prisa, eran como las 10 de la mañana, al llegar fue recibido por Pinkie Pie.

-hola David ¿Qué te trae por acá?-

-hola Pinkie, vengo a ver lo del trabajo-

-oh, si, ya lo recordé jeje-

-¿y bien?-

-si te dieron el trabajo, ¿no es genial?-

-si, ¿Cuándo comienzo?-

-mañana por la mañana-

-aquí estaré-

-oki doki loki-

-bueno, después nos vemos, todavía tengo que ir con Rarity para que me tome medidas-

-esta bien, adiós, que te vaya bien-

-gracias, adiós-

Y así se fue directamente a la Boutique Carrusel de Rarity, quien lo recibió contenta.

-hola Rarity, ya llegue-

-hola cariño, ven, toma asiento en lo que termino de coser este vestido, no tardo-

-okey-

Pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos cuando Rarity llego a hablar con David.

-bien David, quítate todo para poder medirte-

-okey-el se quito todo menos la ropa interior, Rarity con su magia empezó a medirlo, en unos minutos ya estaba listo.

1 HORA DESPUES.

David decidió ver como trabajaba, aun le resultaba curiosa la magia, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verla tan de cerca y tan detenidamente, aunque desvío su atención a una gata blanca.

-¿Cómo se llama tu gato, Rarity?-

-oh, es hembra, se llama Opal-

El iba a acariciarla, pero al acercar su mano Opal trato de arañarlo.

-"parece que no le agrado…"-la dejo a un lado, prestándole mas atención a Rarity, pero sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba listo.

-ya esta, querido-dijo mientras le entregaba el traje.

-vaya, eso fue rápido… en serio muchas gracias Rarity, espero que no fuera una molestia-

-no te preocupes, no fue nada ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?-

-claro-se dirigió al vestidor, minutos después salió con un traje azul oscuro, camisa negra y una corbata azul.

-¿Qué te parece?-

-me encanto, es suave y elegante, sin duda eres la mejor en lo que haces-

-me alegra que te gustara-

-emm… Rarity, ¿podría pedirte un favor?-

-claro cariño, solo dime-

-¿podrías arreglar la ropa que tenia?-

-claro-

-te lo agradezco mucho… significan mucho-

-¿si? ¿Fue algún regalo?-

-a decir verdad, es lo único que tengo de mi mundo… y quisiera tenerlos como recuerdo-dije-"y a decir verdad no se si regresare… puede que este en coma nuevamente… o quizás ya este muerto…"-pensé, aun me dan escalofríos pensar en eso, no quisiera decirles como es que llegue a su mundo.

-entiendo… no te preocupes, yo las arreglare-

-es mejor que me retire, debes tener mucho trabajo y solo te estoy distrayendo-me levante-nos vemos luego Rarity-

-adiós David-se despidió.

Caminaba por el pueblo, observando las casas alrededor, algunos ponys aun no confiaban en mi, lo podía notar en sus miradas, como si estuvieran esperando a que cometiera un error para sacarme de aquí, por otra parte, no puedo dejar de pensar que no puedo quedarme para siempre en la casa de Twilight o Fluttershy, después buscare un lugar donde vivir.

Tropecé con algo, cayendo-carajo…-

-oh, lo siento señor-una potrilla amarilla y crin roja se me acerco, con mirada preocupada.

-¿estas bien…? ¿no te lastime?-

-no… estoy bien, pero usted…-

-no te preocupes… solo fue un pequeño golpe, pero… ¿podría saber por que estabas acostada aquí?-

-estaba tratando de conseguir mi Cutie Mark-

-¿en el suelo?-

-si, quería ver si mi talento era encontrar cosas perdidas-

-con que estabas buscando algo…-

-si… de hecho ¿funciono? ¿Cómo es mi Cutie Mark?-empezó a mostrarme su flanco, mas no había nada.

-lo siento, pero no funciono-

-oh-se entristeció, así que trate de hacerle sentir mejor.

-no te desanimes, se que algún día la conseguirás-

-pero es que…-agacho la mirada, con mi mano levante suavemente su cabeza.

-yo sé que algún día lo lograras-la abrace, podía escuchar varios susurros a nuestro alrededor, pero no me importaba, solo quería apoyarla-espero haberte animado…"¿Cómo se llamaba…? Recuerdo que Pinkie también la presento" ¿tu eres Scootaloo, no?-

-hehehe, no, yo soy Applebloom, la hermana menor de Applejack-

-perdón, error mío-

-miren, la costado en blanco esta abrazando a ese monstruo, que asco-dijo una potrilla detrás de nosotros, Applebloom se enojo, así que solo dije.

-no le hagas caso, solo es una chiquilla que quiere llamar la atención, lo que nunca le dieron sus padres-la potrilla solo abrió la boca, antes de irse enojada, Applebloom solo soltó una risilla, me separe de ella-bueno, ya me tengo que ir-

-okey, nos vemos luego-

-adiós pequeña-le acaricie la cabeza.

Me aleje de ella y entre tantos ponys encontré a Twilight, quien tenia a Spike en su lomo.

-vamos David, es hora de comer-dijo Spike.

-si, voy-respondí.

Regresamos a la biblioteca, Spike preparaba la comida mientras que Twilight y yo conversábamos de cosas sin importancia.

-…entonces así fue como termine regañado por Zecora, no pude dormir por varios días-

-vaya, no sabia que Zecora podría ser así-

-créeme, cuando se enoja, cambia mucho-

-aquí esta la comida-dijo Spike mientras nos servía.

-bien, comamos-

Los tres empezamos a comer tranquilamente.


End file.
